rulebritanniafandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Watson
'Lawrence O. S. Watson '(February 11, 1958 - ) Born in Stoke, Plymouth, Devon, England is a member of the House of Commons currently representing the constituency of Plymouth Devonport. Ancestry and Early Life Watson was born in Stoke, but his family soon moved to Devonport proper where he grew up on Morice Square. Watson's father, Fred was a naval veteran who turned to captaining cruise liners after his retirement. His grandfather was a shipwright at the Devonport Dockyard while his grandmother had been a dressmaker from Veryan, Cornwall. As a young child, Watson greatly enjoyed the opportunities to travel abroad. He visited Canada twice, the United States (where he'd briefly attend Harvard before being unable to continue the fianancial commitments) and Australia where he'd meet his future wife, Laura. As a youth, Watson in particular performed strongly in history classes and his great size led him to being a great rugby player. Watson eventually decided on a teaching career and returned to Plymouth where he'd teach both world and British history. Early Political Activism After his marraige to Laura Valentine, an Australian areonautical engineer and settling into his comfortable career life, Watson was first drawn into politics in 1981 when the SDP was formed by the Gang of Four. Watson, who had until now been rather uninterested in politics, soon plunged himself into trying to help the SDP. He became an assistant to David Owen in 1982 and attempted to be selected to run in the 1983 General Election for Plymouth Sutton. He was not selected, however, so he worked as an activist for the SDP locally in Plymouth as well as in Portsmouth and Cornwall. Watson continued on working on Owen's staff up to the 1987 General Election. He opposed the SDP's merger with the Liberals and also refused to join Owen's continuing SDP, which he correctly judged would be a futile gesture. Reluctantly at first, Watson joined the Labour Party in 1989. Labour MP for Plymouth Devonport When David Owen decided to stand down in the 1992 General Election, Watson felt free of any old loyalties to campaign for the seat. Watson was selected by the Labour Party after a somewhat bitter wrangle and campaigned actively as a "local man". Well known to most of the constituency thanks to taking an active role in local politics for the last decade, Watson was elected, though Labour failed to win the election. In Parliament, Watson mostly advocated local issues. He's considered to be on the right-wing of the Labour Party, though the two factions have been fairly united, especially since forming a government in the 1995 General Election, where Watson was returned to Parliament with an increased majority. Watson has a keen interest in Anglo-American relations and chairs several committee's promoting stronger relations and cooperation between the two nations. Watson was appointed Secretary of Education, Employment and Business in 1996, but personal issues arose and he was forced to resign later that year. He remained on the backbenches until late 1997 when he was appointed Regions and Local Government Secretary as well as Labour Party Chairman. Personal Life Watson is married to Laura Valentine and the couple have three children: Brian, Owen and James. He is an Agnostic and unlike many MPs, does not maintain a London residence, but commutes daily to Plymouth by train or car.